food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'General Prologue' In the beginning, the world was filled with desire and lust. People were never content with what they had. This ever-lasting desire for more eventually gave rise to the God of Beginnings. The God of Beginnings is one with the universe: a holy entity from a place of “Dreams”. Possessing the powers of creation, it released an infinite amount of souls into the world. Giving rise to smallest insects to the running rapids and the magnanimous mountains, these souls fused with the living and the inanimate. Eventually, humans and souls became the most developed pair of species. Living in harmony, they moved forward on the axis of time and space. However, after thousands of years of harmony and peace, an all-out war broke out between souls and humans. Although humans prevailed, both sides suffered immense casualties. Souls were exiled while humans became the rulers of the land. This historical war became known as the Era War. Horrified and saddened by the Era War, the God of Beginnings fell into depression and hopelessness, giving rise to negative and evil energy. Sensing this energy growing within him, he forced himself into a deep slumber to avoid the potential dangers that could arise. But not even the chains of an eternal slumber could contain it. From this evil energy, Fallen Angels were born and began to spawn around the world. As Fallen Angels populated the world, the scales of balance began to tip. Fueled by hunger, greed and sins, they imposed their will on humanity. The world quickly fell into darkness. If this were to continue, the world would be facing extinction. The God of Beginnings' eternal slumber also sealed away the magical abilities to summon the souls of the living and the inanimate. Mortals were simply no match for Fallen Angels; their weapons proved to be futile. Under the evil reign of Fallen Angels, the world began to collapse, and the countdown to extinction began. When all hope seemed lost, the Magic Academy discovered a new breed of souls lying dormant within “Food”. In a race against time, the scientist began to research and developed a powerful Magic Crystal that could awaken the souls lying dormant in food. Through countless failures, they finally succeeded in awakening these Food Souls. Food Souls were not only conscious and highly intelligent but they also had the abilities of magic. They quickly became the deciding factor in the war against the Fallen Angels. The awakening of Food Souls instilled hope into humanity again. And as the struggle between Fallen Angels and humans continued, balance was once again restored. The survival or extinction of humanity has become a question that can only be answered by time itself. 'Main Story' See Main Story. 'Main Story: New World (TBA)' See New World. 'Event Stories' See Event Stories. 'Food Soul Stories' See Food Soul Backstory. 'Groups and Societies' There are multiple Food Soul groups, institutes, shops, etc. that exist in Tierra. General= 'Protagonists' Food Souls and societies portrayed as protagonists. At the beginning of the game, taken place in the Main Story, the player (Master Attendant) finds Rice as she wanders into the store. Olivia determines Rice to be an empty shell, devoid of soul power and without a Master Attendant of her own. Thus, Master Attendant takes in Rice and considers her as their own Food Soul story-wise. 'Main Story' Rice.png|Rice|link=Rice Tiramisu.png|Tiramisu|link=Tiramisu 'New World 3.0' B-52.png|B-52|link=B-52 Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread|link=Gingerbread Peking Duck.png|Peking Duck|link=Peking Duck Rice.png|Rice|link=Rice Red Wine.png|Red Wine|link=Red Wine Steak.png|Steak|link=Steak Notes: *Rice is Master Attendant's main Food Soul. Always eager to help and generous to others. *Tiramisu is Olivia's main Food Soul. Her goal is to bring peace between Food Souls and humans alike. *New World 3.0 is a revamp of the Main Story, introducing four different routes for a particular Food Soul, B-52, Rice, Peking Duck, and Red Wine, Steak, and Gingerbread route. Associated Events: *Main Story *Joyous Celebration 'Antagonists' Food Souls and societies portrayed as villains. Black Pudding.png|Black Pudding|link=Black Pudding Bloody Mary.png|Bloody Mary|link=Bloody Mary Boston Lobster.png|Boston Lobster (initially)|link=Boston Lobster Fruit Tart.png|Fruit Tart|link=Fruit Tart Souffle.png|Souffle|link=Souffle Spaghetti.png|Spaghetti|link=Spaghetti Whisky.png|Whisky|link=Whisky Crimes: *Black Pudding spread the Bloodlust virus; collaborated with Bloody Mary to kill Pretzel. *Bloody Mary killed many from several kingdoms (killed several girls in Turkey's kingdom due to his Master Attendant's wishes and killed a princess that was visiting Stargazy Pie's kingdom). *Boston Lobster turned against humanity after escaping. *Fruit Tart ordered Souffle to set the Viscount's mansion on fire, killing many. *Spaghetti caused the death of some nobles; collaborated with Whisky to kill Pretzel. *Whisky caused the destruction of many kingdoms. 'Human Societies' Societies formed by humans and are based on Food Souls. *Chef's Guild *Heaven's Society *Magic Academy Notes: *The Chef's Guild is an organization built to work together and fight with Food Souls. Olivia and Ichi are already part of the group before Master Attendant joins. *Heaven's Society spearheaded many unethical food soul experiments with the aim to take over many kingdoms. *The Magic Academy was credited with developing a way to summon Food Souls and study their abilities. Despite their current prestige and students, there have been many unethical Food Soul experiments that took place before the beginning of the game, hidden from the public eye. Mithra is a student there, but she is unaware of what used to happen in the Academy. Associated Events: *Main Story *New Year Temple Fair |-|Gloriville= 'Satan's Coffee House' A coffee house owned by Coffee and located in Gloriville. Milk and Black Tea help run the house, while Pastel de Nata makes pastries for it. Chocolate joined the group after he was saved by Coffee at his Master Attendant's request. Crepe was later rescued and treated for her injuries before Macaron found her. Escargot joined after his narcolepsy was treated. Coffee.png|Coffee (Owner) (Story)|link=Coffee Chocolate.png|Chocolate (Story)|link=Chocolate Black Tea.png|Black Tea (Story)|link=Black Tea Milk.png|Milk (Story)|link=Milk Pastel de Nata.png|Pastel de Nata (Story)|link=Pastel de Nata Tiramisu.png|Tiramisu (Story)|link=Tiramisu Crepe.png|Crepe (Story)|link=Crepe Macaron.png|Macaron (Story)|link=Macaron Escargot.png|Escargot (Story)|link=Escargot Notes: *Waffle was sent to the Satan's Coffee House in search of a compatible Food Soul weapon for testing. She meets Coffee and Black Tea before borrowing Black Tea's revolver. Associated Events: *Flavor of Love! *Joyous Celebration Side Story *Newborn Fire 'Jello Support Group' The group of Food Souls that support the idol Jello.When Jello was an idol-in-training she came across two lost children, Lacy and Joel, from an orphanage Pudding worked at. When Pudding found the children he invited Jello to stay at the orphanage When Jello left, Pudding left with her and became her manager. Later Pudding finds out the orphanage was destroyed by Fallen Angels. Lacy survives but Joel does not, and when Lacy summons Omurice, she calls him Joel. Lacy and Omurice become devoted Jello fans, Lacy even sends Jello letters. When Pudding sees the letters he goes to talk to Lacy and tries to get her to remember the real Joel, but that makes her sad and Omurice gets angry at Pudding. Omurice tries his best to act like Joel to make his MA happy before she passes away. Jello.png|link=Jello|Jello (Story) Omurice.png|link=Omurice|Omurice (Story) Pudding.png|link=Pudding|Pudding (Story) Notes: *Pudding and Omurice dislike each other, with Pudding constantly denying Omurice opportunities to hang out with Jello and Omurice persistently defying Pudding. *Mango Pudding is a rival idol Associated Events: *Patrol Time 'Perigord Institute' Perigord Institute is a research center founded and run by White Truffle whose role is more likely centered around the creation of weapons to combat Fallen Angels. White Truffle founded the institute to explain magic using technology after her sister turned into a monster. Waffle was originally a student at the Glix Institute which is funded by Perigod Institute before being invited to be a researcher. Braised Noodles works for the Security Department after being saved from illegal experimentation by some scientists in an underground lab. Hardtack Biscuit later joined the Security Department as the second member and often supervises Braised Noodles. Braised Noodles.png|Braised Noodles (Security Department) (Story)|link=Braised Noodles Waffle.png|Waffle (Researcher) (Story)|link=Waffle White Truffle.png|White Truffle (Founder) (Story)|link=White Truffle Gyudon.png|Gyudon (Researcher) (Story)|link=Gyudon Hardtack Biscuit.png|Hardtack Biscuit (Security Department) (Story)|link=Hardtack Biscuit Notes: *Waffle is noted to be talkative and jumpy by White Truffle. *The Institute has connections with Donut's Grace Army. *Braised Noodles' headsets were created by Waffle to replace her ears which were removed during the illegal experiment. *Hardtack Biscuit is the second member of the Security Department and often bosses Braised Noodles. *Gyudon decided to research about firearms after meeting Waffle and White Truffle. Associated Events: *Newborn Fire Story Garden of Eden A greenhouse owned by Mashed Potatoes. Cappuccino is currently part of an internship program. Unknown.png|Cappuccino (Student)|link=Cappuccino Mashed Potatoes.png|Mashed Potatoes (Teacher)|link=Mashed Potatoes Notes: *The greenhouse where Mashed Potatoes teaches is in Midgar, Gloriville. Associated Events: *The Unfruitful Flower |-|Light Kingdom= 'Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop' A shop owned by Peking Duck and located in Light Kingdom. Bamboo Rice.png|Bamboo Rice (Story)|link=Bamboo Rice Pancake.png|Pancake (Story)|link=Pancake Peking Duck.png|Peking Duck (Owner) (Story)|link=Peking Duck Plum Juice.png|Plum Juice (Story)|link=Plum Juice Yuxiang.png|Yuxiang (Story)|link=Yuxiang Hawthorne Ball.png|Hawthorne Ball (Story)|link=Hawthorne Ball Notes: *Peking Duck and Yuxiang paid a visit to Longjing's courtyard for a get-together party. Associated Events: *Candlelight Feast *Forgotten Encounter *Joyous Celebration Side Story *New Year Temple Fair Main Story *New Year Temple Fair Side Story 'Buddha's Temptation's Group' A group founded by Buddha's Temptation to combat against the Heaven's Society and save any food souls captured by them. Buddha founded the group after his Master Attendant was tricked by them, his friend was captured by the Heaven's Society and his MA's son was killed by them. He is partnered with Peking Duck. Beggar's Chicken.png|Beggar's Chicken (Story)|link=Beggar's Chicken Buddha's Temptation.png|Buddha's Temptation (Founder) (Story)|link=Buddha's Temptation Lion's Head.png|Lion's Head (Story)|link=Lion's Head Mandarin Squirrel Fish.png|Mandarin Squirrel Fish (Story)|link=Mandarin Squirrel Fish Mapo Tofu.png|Mapo Tofu (Informant) (Story)|link=Mapo Tofu Peking Duck.png|Peking Duck (Story)|link=Peking Duck Note: *Beggar's Chicken, Mandarin Squirrel Fish and Peking Duck helped the group foil Heaven's Society plan of infuriating the Nian Beast during the New Year Temple Fair event. Associated Events: *New Year Temple Fair Main Story *New Year Temple Fair Side Story 'Forgotten Courtyard' A courtyard founded by Wonton and located in Light Kingdom. Cloud Tea.png|Cloud Tea (Story)|link=Cloud Tea Crab Long Bao.png|Crab Long Bao (Story)|link=Crab Long Bao Long Bao.png|Long Bao (Story)|link=Long Bao Snowskin Mooncake.png|Snowskin Mooncake (Writer) (Story)|link=Snowskin Mooncake Sweet & Sour Fish.png|Sweet & Sour Fish (Story)|link=Sweet & Sour Fish Tortoise Jelly.png|Tortoise Jelly (Story)|link=Tortoise Jelly Wonton.png|Wonton (Founder) (Story)|link=Wonton Note: *Snowskin Mooncake is a not a permanent member. As a traveling writer, she came here to record her observations and publish her book yuan under the alias of Lian. Associated Events: *Cherry Soiree *Everbright Moon *Joyous Celebration Side Story *Lotus Lamps *Spring Time 'Ink Pavilion' A tea house built near manors. It was founded by Dongtang. Its goal is to eliminate any cult-related groups. Almond Tofu.png|link=Almond Tofu|Almond Tofu (Story) Unknown.png|link=Calamus Wine|Calamus Wine Chrysanthemum Wine.png|link=Chrysanthemum Wine|Chrysanthemum Wine (Story) Dongtang.png|link=Dongtang|Dongtang Laba Noodles.png|link=Laba Noodles|Laba Noodles Buddha's Temptation.png|Buddha's Temptation (Story)|link=Buddha's Temptation Peking Duck.png|Peking Duck (Story)|link=Peking Duck Notes: *Almond Tofu was invited by Dongtang to join the group after her Master Attendant died. Additionally, it was Calamus Wine who introduced Almond Tofu to Ink Pavilion. *Peking Duck and Buddha's Temptation have came here before. 'Longjing Tea's Cave and Courtyard' Longjing Tea's residence has an underground cave and a courtyard with a lake near it. Other nearby landmarks include dragon statues where people can place notes or some sort and have their wishes be fulfilled by Longjing. Dragon & Phoenix, Dragon's Beard Candy and Zitui Bun all became members after being saved by Longjing Tea. Realgar Wine works there as an Alchemist. Wuyi Da Hong Pao is a old friend of Longjing Tea and has helped him a number of times in terms of medical help. Longjing Tea.png|Longjing Tea (Owner) (Story)|link=Longjing Tea Dragon & Phoenix.png|Dragon & Phoenix (Story)|link=Dragon & Phoenix Dragon's Beard Candy.png|Dragon's Beard Candy|link=Dragon's Beard Candy Realgar Wine.png|Realgar Wine (Alchemist) (Story)|link=Realgar Wine Wuyi Da Hong Pao.png|Wuyi Da Hong Pao (Story)|link=Wuyi Da Hong Pao Zitui Bun.png|Zitui Bun (Story)|link=Zitui Bun Associated Events: *Forgotten Encounter |-|Sakurajima= 'Mapleleaf Inn' An inn owned by Sukiyaki in Sakurajima. Miso Soup.png|Miso Soup (Story)|link=Miso Soup Sukiyaki.png|Sukiyaki (Owner) (Story)|link=Sukiyaki Sushi.png|Sushi (Story)|link=Sushi Tempura.png|Tempura (Story)|link=Tempura Udon.png|Udon (Story)|link=Udon Ume Ochazuke.png|Ume Ochazuke (Story)|link=Ume Ochazuke Natto.png|Natto (Recorder) (Story)|link=Natto Notes: *Like Snowskin Mooncake, Natto is a temporary member and is a travelling writer in reality. *Sukiyaki, Tempura, and Miso Soup visits Sanma at his school.Tempura likes to play with the children. Associated Events: *Joyous Celebration Side Story 'Osechi's Shrine and Former Kingdom ' A former kingdom owned by a royal family, a coup occurred which lead to the death of most of the royal families and the general of the country soon took control of the country. Osechi is the current Miko of the shrine who was originally summoned by the older princess to take her place as a Miko. But after the princess loss everything, she tried to take back her position but was bribed by Matsutake Dobinmushi, a travelling merchant, to leave Osechi alone. Hishi Mochi was the food soul of the younger princess of the royal family. While the latter was not killed because the general took pity on her, she still passed on due to sickness. Kashiwa Mochi was the food soul of the general's son but he left the kingdom to train after he was upset that he failed to protect his Master Attendant and was ashamed to see the general. Unadon is also affiliated with the general. Osechi.png|Osechi (Story)|link=Osechi Matsutake Dobinmushi.png|Matsutake Dobinmushi (Story)|link=Matsutake Dobinmushi Hishi Mochi.png|Hishi Mochi (Story)|link=Hishi Mochi Kashiwa Mochi.png|Kashiwa Mochi (Story)|link=Kashiwa Mochi Tonkotsu Ramen.png|Tonkotsu Ramen (Story)|link=Tonkotsu Ramen Unadon.png|Unadon (Story)|link=Unadon Notes: *After the death of her Master Attendant, Hishi Mochi left with Matsutake Dobinmushi to contemplate on what she want to do in the future, as well as finding Kashiwa Mochi. *Kashiwa Mochi's and Hishi Mochi's Master Attendant are lovers. *Matsutake Dobinmushi and Osechi organised a sumo competition to raise funds to rebuild the shrine that was left in disrepair after the coup. *Matsutake Dobinmushi is not a permanent resident of the kingdom. Takoyaki Stall ' A beach-side takoyaki stall run by Takoyaki. Initially, Nagashi Somen was an employee but he left later. Okonomiyaki, Ramune and Toffee Apple are friends of Takoyaki and regularly patronise the store. Takoyaki.png|link=Takoyaki|Takoyaki (Story) Nagashi Somen.png|link=Nagashi Somen|Nagashi Somen (Story) Unknown.png|link=Okonomiyaki|Okonomiyaki Unknown.png|link=Ramune|Ramune Unknown.png|link=Toffee Apple|Toffee Apple Notes: *Nagashi Somen loves soy-sauce and usually purchases it from Takoyaki. Associated events: * Flowing Passion 'Torii Institute A school founded by Sanma in Sakurajima to provide education to young Food Souls. He's the teacher while other souls are his students. Sanma founded the school after his Master Attendant disappeared, due to her opinion that Sanma would be a good teacher. Taiyaki and Dorayaki were recruited to attend the school after they saved one of Sanma's cats. Sashimi was brought to the school by Sukiyaki to learn how to protect his loved ones. Sakuramochi helps Sanma run the school and take care of the younger food souls. Bonito Rice found the school when following a crying kitten and was invited to stay at the school by Sanma. One day when following a lost kitten Bonito Rice and Sakuramochi came across Raindrop Cake in his cabin and Bonito Rice resolved to help Raindrop Cake just like how Sanma helped him. Eventually Sakuramochi and Bonito Rice get Raindrop Cake to leave his cabin and return with them to the school. Dorayaki.png|link=Dorayaki|Dorayaki (Story) Sakuramochi.png|link=Sakuramochi|Sakuramochi (Story) Sanma.png|link=Sanma|Sanma (Founder) (Story) Sashimi.png|link=Sashimi|Sashimi (Story) Strawberry Daifuku.png|link=Strawberry Daifuku|Strawberry Daifuku Taiyaki.png|link=Taiyaki|Taiyaki Bonito Rice.png|link=Bonito Rice|Bonito Rice (Story) Raindrop Cake.png|link=Raindrop Cake|Raindrop Cake (Story) Notes: *Dorayaki is jealous of Taiyaki's friendship with Sashimi and her admiration of Sanma. *Beer and Oyster stayed at the school when Oyster was recovering from his wounds. *Strawberry Daifuku and Sanma met Fondant Cake during the Joyous Celebration event when she was trying to help the lost Strawberry Daifuku. *During the Joyous Celebration event Dorayaki was entered into a cross dressing competition by Taiyaki that he managed to win after Bloody Mary, who originally won, forfeited. Associated events: * Joyous Celebration Main & Side Story |-|Nevras= 'Champagne's Kingdom' A kingdom run by Champagne after his old Master Attendant passed away. He developed laws and organized the kingdom's military alongside Fondant Cake, who is a saint and adviser. Champagne.png|Champagne (King) (Story)|link=Champagne Fondant Cake.png|Fondant Cake (Saint)|link=Fondant Cake Associated events: * Joyous Celebration Main & Side Story 'Desire Tavern' A tavern owned by Borscht. While it appears to be a tavern on the surface, it is also a "Make A Wish Foundation" where customers can place a note under the table that indicates their desire. Afterwards, in a few days time, one of the Food Souls will be dispatched to fulfill this wish but it often comes with a heavy price (death, loss of possession etc). Spaghetti works as a recruiter for the group. He discovered Oyster, Black Pudding after warning her she and her Master Attendant were going to be attacked by the Holy See, Surströmming after her fight with Fish and Chips, and revived Stargazy Pie. B-52 is a former member. B-52.png|B-52 (Former Member) (Story)|link=B-52 Black Forest Cake.png|Black Forest Cake (Story)|link=Black Forest Cake Black Pudding.png|Black Pudding (Story)|link=Black Pudding Borscht.png|Borscht (Tavern Boss) (Story)|link=Borscht Margarita.png|Margarita (Story)|link=Margarita Oyster.png|Oyster (Story)|link=Oyster Spaghetti.png|Spaghetti (Recruiter) (Story)|link=Spaghetti Stargazy Pie.png|Stargazy Pie (Story)|link=Stargazy Pie Surströmming.png|Surströmming (Story)|link=Surströmming Notes: *The Tavern is also where Spaghetti prepares his next schemes. Associated events: * Castle Mystery Main Story & Side Stories 'Turkey's Kingdom' A kingdom run by Turkey, with Eggnog as his adviser. Turkey's Master Attendant was the prince. Eggnog Master Attendant was the prince's slightly older cousin. After the sudden death of the king, Turkey's MA was made king and Turkey his guardian. A countess who was a mother figure to the young prince one day told him that his cousin was planning on staging a rebellion. This led Turkey's MA to refuse to see his cousin until one day Eggnog stormed into the palace to confront Turkey and his MA over the girls that had been disappearing in the kingdom, the perpetrator of these crimes was later revealed to be the countess. Turkey and his MA were in shock over the information and became depressed over their failures. Champagne, king of a neighboring kingdom, came at Eggnog's request to help show the new kings how to properly rule a kingdom. Eggnog.png|link=Eggnog|Eggnog (Adviser) (Story) Turkey.png|link=Turkey|Turkey (King) (Story) Notes: *Eggnog likes to tease Turkey. *They are friends with Steak and Red Wine, who used to be part of their kingdom. *They befriended and helped out Rice during the Joyous Celebration event. *They met and became friends with Pizza and Cassata during the Joyous Celebration event. *Turkey and Eggnog came as ambassadors of Nevras for the Creation Festival. Associated events: * Joyous Celebration Main & Side Story |-|Palata= |-|Ancient Sea= |-|Travelling= Travelling Groups/Societies Boston Lobster's Group A group of Food Souls who regard each other as brother and sister. They were taken in and sheltered by Boston Lobster, making their residence near a hidden, clean place. Boston Lobster's main purpose is to take vengeance upon humanity after escaping from the laboratory, seeking valuable companions. Boston Lobster.png|link=Boston Lobster|Boston Lobster (Recruiter) (Story) Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp.png|link=Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp|Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp (Former Companion) (Story) Green Curry.png|link=Green Curry|Green Curry (Story) Spicy Gluten.png|link=Spicy Gluten|Spicy Gluten (Story) Sweet Tofu.png|link=Sweet Tofu|Sweet Tofu (Story) Salty Tofu.png|link=Salty Tofu|Salty Tofu (Story) 'Chronicler's Tea Session' Created by Natto and Milk Tea based on the group of the same name in Milk Tea's novel. The tea session is held every 3 years in various locations, which is confirmed by Natto 6 months before the event begins in a letter issued to the members. However, the tea session is almost always held in Torii Institute because Udon resides there. Even if a Food Soul doesn't receive the letter, he or she can still join. The tea session involves talking about what they see and heard and Natto will then compile this information into a book and store it in Torii Institute. Members include: *Snowskin Mooncake, whom Natto invited after he discovered her love for writing stories when her Master Attendant died in a temple fire. *Umeshu and Hotdog, whom Natto met and invited. *Ddeokbokki and Kimchi whom Milk Tea invited. Ddeokbokki.png|Ddeokbokki|link= Ddeokbokk Hotdog.png|Hotdog|link=Hotdog Kimchi.png|Kimchi|link=Kimchi Milk Tea.png|Milk Tea|link=Milk Tea Natto.png|Natto|link=Natto Snowskin Mooncake.png|Snowskin Mooncake|link=Snowskin Mooncake Udon.png|Udon|link=Udon Umeshu.png|Umeshu|link=Umeshu Notes: *Snowskin Mooncake mentions the tea session held every 3 years in the Everbright Moon event. Associated Events: *Everbright Moon 'Eye of Horus' A detective agency owned by a group of Food Souls. Investigators include Baguette, Marshmallow and Sachertorte. Although Turducken is part of the agency, her job may not be related to investigation and more on dealing with the supernatural in the case. Baguette.png|Baguette (Investigator)|link=Baguette Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow (Investigator) (Story)|link=Marshmallow Unknown.png|Sachertorte|link=Sachertorte Turducken.png|Turducken (Story)|link=Turducken Notes: *Sachertorte is more likely Baguette's mentor. *They were employed to investigate the Time Pavilion murder case and the Viscount's mansion arson incident. Associated Events: *Requiem of Time Main Story & Side Stories 'Fantasy Opera Troupe' A travelling musical group. Opera Cake is the singer and Blue Cheese is the violinist. Blue Cheese.png|Blue Cheese (Violinist) (Story)|link=Blue Cheese Opera Cake.png|Opera Cake (Singer) (Story)|link=Opera Cake Associated Events: *Requiem of Time Main Story & Side Stories 'Holy See/Vatican ' An order with many branches throughout Tierra, it is responsible for helping villages or towns that are vulnerable to Fallen Angel's attack. This is usually accomplished by sending people from the central Holy See, located in a certain kingdom, to clear out Fallen Angel's nests. The central Holy see church is supervised by Croissant, the current pope, and Weisswurt, with Pretzel and Fish and Chips as knights, and Candy Cane as the current saint. Martini is an ally rather than a proper member. Lamp Chop was initially Croissant's friend where he would help Croissant with any tasks. He fled after he was defeated by Croissant in his Fallen Angel state.Fondant Cake was initially the saint of the central Holy Church but left to help Croissant found out the culprits being Lamp Chop turning into a Fallen Angel. She is now replaced by Candy Cane.Beer was Lamp Chop and Croissant's mentor but he left after he was chosen to be the pope after the previous pope retired. Beer.png|Beer|link=Beer Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane|link=Candy Cane Croissant.png|Croissant|link=Croissant Fish and Chips.png|Fish and Chips|link=Fish and Chips Fondant Cake.png|Fondant Cake (Saint)|link=Fondant Cake Unknown.png|Lamp Chop|link=Lamp Chop Unknown.png|Martini|link=Martini Pretzel.png|Pretzel (Story)|link=Pretzel Tequila.png|Tequila|link=Tequila Unknown.png|Weisswurst|link=Weisswurst 'Knights of the Holy Sword/The Order of Canaan' This group that goes around Tierra completing requests. It was founded by Red Wine and Steak after the deaths of their Master Attendants. Gingerbread was recruited at the request of her Master Attendant's daughter. Gingerbread.png|link=Gingerbread|Gingerbread (Story) Red Wine.png|link=Red Wine|Red Wine (Story) Steak.png|link=Steak|Steak (Story) Notes: *At some point they hired Hamburger and Cola to perform for them. *The group dislikes Bloody Mary and supports Pretzel's endeavor to catch him, mostly because he nearly killed Red Wine's Master Attendant. *Steak and Red Wine used to be part of Turkey's Kingdom Associated Events: *Phantom Fright *Joyous Celebration Main Story & Side Story *Wish of Dreams Magic Academy Survivors A group of Food Souls whose backstories relay the events back at the Magic Academy where experiments to creating and testing Food Souls were made. Boston Lobster.png|link=Boston Lobster|Boston Lobster (Story) Braised Noodles.png|link=Braised Noodles|Braised Noodles (Story) Rice.png|link=Rice|Rice (Story) Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp.png|link=Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp|Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp (Story) Notes: * Boston Lobster's experimentation number was No. 1. * Rice was No. 2 after Boston Lobster. * Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp was No. 31 and referred to Rice and Boston Lobster as his older sister and brother. *Braised Noodles was sold by her previous Master Attendant due to the lack of good harvest and impoverishment in their homeland. She was later rescued by White Truffle when the Magic Academy was under emergency. 'Pizza's Kingdom Survivors' This is a traveling group that is pursuing Whisky after he caused the destruction of their kingdom. Pizza was the king's Food Soul, Cassata his brother's and Cheese her daughter's. Unbeknown to Cassata, the king's brother planned to kill the king and take his place with Whisky's help. Whisky came to the king offering a cure for his daughter's illness. The princess seemed to be getting better but when she relapsed Whisky asked the king to sacrifice Pizza to him for a more permanent cure, the king agreed. Cassata saved Pizza from Whisky and as they made their escape they found Cheese who informed them of the death of the princess and the king. Pizza and Cassata were framed for the murder and they all escaped as the rebellion led by the king's brother overtook the palace. Cheese is not aware of Whisky's role in the fall of the kingdom. Cassata.png|link=Cassata|Cassata (Story) Cheese.png|link=Cheese|Cheese (Story) Pizza.png|link=Pizza|Pizza (Story) Notes: *Cheese likes to tease and play pranks on Pizza. *They all became friends with Eggnog, Turkey and Rice during the Joyous Celebration event. Associated events: *Halloween Amusement Park! Main Story & Side Story *Joyous Celebration Main & Side Story 'Viscount's Mansion Arson Incident Survivors ' A tragic arson that was carried out by Souffle at the behest of Fruit Tart, it led to the death of many people. Apparently, Mango Pudding was one of the survivors. Mango Pudding.png|link=Mango Pudding|Mango Pudding (Story) Notes: *The incident led to the death of Mango's mistress. *This incident is the herald of the House Of Time murder incident because the fire claimed the life of the butler's wife and child, prompting him to kill the Duke who was also responsible for the arson incident. |-|Unknown= Unknown Locations (TBA) Time Pavilion A group who conspires to watch a certain story unfold according to plan. The Time Pavilion is a residence filled with clocks that was established by the Duke in favor of his Duchess, Fruit Tart, who is the stand-in after the original Duchess. Souffle is her accomplice and butler who puts her plan in place through means of investigation and committing violent acts. Fruit Tart.png|link=Fruit Tart|Fruit Tart (Story) Souffle.png|link=Souffle|Souffle (Story) Notes: * Fruit Tart is noted to look like Lilia by Souffle. * Souffle is a butler-in-training at Viscount Pell's mansion as an undercover investigator for Fruit Tart. * The alter side of Souffle is a devoted supporter and accomplice of Fruit Tart and is willing to commit any violent act to achieve her goal. Associated Events: *Requiem of Time 'Lamb Chop and Friends' Not much is known, but Lamb Chop was together with Madeleine Cake when they sneaked into the central Holy See. They wanted to prevent some people from sending everyone in the gift house into dreamland during the 2nd CN Anniversary event. Unknown.png|Madeleine Cake|link=Madeleine Cake Unknown.png|Lamb Chop|link=Lamp Chop Stargazy Pie's Kingdom A kingdom ruled by Stargazy Pie's Master Attendant before she and Stargazy Pie were executed for murdering a neighboring princess and beheading their enemies. The princess had actually been killed by Bloody Mary for the account of obtaining a necklace Stargazy Pie wanted. She was later revived by Spaghetti after the trial ended, but could no longer remember her memories before joining Desire Tavern. Stargazy Pie.png|link=Stargazy Pie|Stargazy Pie (Former Queen) (Story) Bloody Mary.png|link=Bloody Mary|Bloody Mary (Story) Notes: *Bloody Mary was the Food Soul of the Countess, the older sister of Stargazy Pie's Master Attendant. Category:Stories